Super 17 (SSJJ)
|Race = Human/Android/Machine Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 790 |Date of death = Age 790 (Dragon Ball GT) |Allegiance = Dragon Ball Abusers |FamConnect =Neo Super 17 (alternate self) Android 17: GT (fusee) Machine Mutant 17 (fusee) Android 18: GT (half-sister) Baby (fusee) Android 16: GT (absorption victim) Cell: GT (absorption victim) }} Super 17 (超１７号) is the powerful fusion of Android 17 and Machine Mutant 17; created by the evil an unknown Machine Mutant. Appearance Super 17 is much taller than Android 17, with an athletic build. His hairstyle and clothing are slightly altered to give him a somewhat more mature appearance. His voice remains the same as Android 17. Unlike the GT version of Super 17, this version of Super 17 doesn't have the absorption mechanics on his gloves. Biography Super 17 Saga/Original Timeline At this point; Super 17 was created, and defeats Vegeta, Original Trunks, Original Goten, Original Uub, and Gohan effortlessly. After he defeats all the warriors; Original Goku returns saving Vegeta, and turns to battle the Ultimate Android. After becoming stronger due to the previous attack; Super 17 was more than powerful enough to battle against Super Saiyan 4, and manage to survive his attempt to self destruct, but his fusion fell apart after Android 17 rejected him. Powers Upon his fusion he is was able to overpower Super Saiyan Gohanks but was matched in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Super 17 was able to overpower Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 and his power increase tenfold after absorbing his Kamehameha X10. Forms Super 17 (w/Android 16 absorbed) Super 17 (Android 16 absorbed) (超１７号:人造人間吸収 Chō 17-gō (jinzōningen kyūshū). Super 17 absorbs Android 16 in order to further evolve. His appearance remains roughly the same, but he gains large amounts of muscle mass and cause his clothing to rip a little bit. After Super 17 de-fused; Android 16 remained absorbed by Machine Mutant 17. Super 17 (w/Cell absorbed) Super 17 (w/ Cell absorbed) (超１７号:セル吸収, Chō 17-gō (seru kyūshū); lit. "Super 17 (Cell Absorption)") is a transformation he takes after absorbing Cell, and integrating him into his power. In his shirt becomes even more torn; as he is even bulkier. He gains Perfect Cell's armor on his shoulders, chest, and legs, as well as black cheeks. He gains most of Cell's techniques; including Perfect Barrier, and Kamehameha. In this form, he is on par with Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Gohan. After Super 17 de-fused; Android 16 remained absorbed by Machine Mutant 17. Techniques Super 17 *Undetectable Ki - Like Machine Mutant 17; Super 17's ki is undetectable. *Flash Bomber - A energy barrage used by Super 17. In the Fanga; it is a combination of Blaster Shot and Accel Shot. **Super Flash Bomber - A stronger and longer variant of Flash Bomber. **Death Bomber - A combination of Death Beam Barrage and Flash Bomber. *Photon Blaster - A combination of Photon Flash and Mutant Blaster. **Endless Destruction - An energy barrage version of Photon Blaster. **Photon Blitz - A short-range version used to kill Hanna. **Photon Beam - A combination of Photon Blaster and Full-Powered Death Beam. *Electro Eclipse Bomb - A combination of Electric Shot and Power Blitz (Electric Shot & Hell Breaker in GT). **Massive Eclipse Bomb - A stronger variation of Electro Eclipse Bomb. *Android Barrier *Absorption Barrier - Super 17 has the ability to absorb energy and other entities. **Perfect Absorption Barrier - A combination of Absorption Barrier and Perfect Barrier. After absorbing Cell he was able to combine techniques and use the Perfect Barrier to remove the weaknesses that the Absorption Barrier had. *Hell's Storm - Super 17 removes one of his hands to perform the attack. **Blaster Storm - A combination of Hell's Storm and Hell's Flash. After charging it; he fires an extremely fast barrage of energy. *Kamehameha - After absorbing Cell *Perfect Barrier - After Absorbing Cell *Hulking Impact - A stronger variation of Mutant Machine Impact; Super 17 punches his opponent into the ground followed with a stomp to the chest and ends the combo with a kick to ribs. *Eye Laser - Super 17 uses his Eye Laser against Golden Great Ape Gohan. *Shocking Death Kamehameha - Combination of Shocking Death Ball, and Kamehameha. Battles Advanced *Super 17 vs. Gohanks (Super Saiyan) vs. Super 17 *Super 17 vs. Gohanks (Super Saiyan), Majuub, Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2), and Goten (Super Saiyan 2) *Super 17 vs. Gohanks (Super Saiyan 2) *Super 17 vs. Trunks, & Gohan (Potential Unleashed) *Super 17 vs. Hanna (Hanna 2.0 Absorbed) *Super 17 vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Super 17 vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) *Super 17 (Base/Android 16 absorbed/Cell absorbed) vs. Vegito (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4/Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4) *Super 17 (Cell absorbed) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4), & Vegeta (Base/Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) *Super 17 (Cell absorbed) vs. Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) & Gohan (Potential Unleashed) *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) & Videl (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) *Super 17 (Cell Absorbed) vs. Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4), & Gohan (Golden Great Ape) *Super 17 (Cell absorbed) vs. Vegeta (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) *Super 17 (Cell absorbed) vs Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4/Mastered Super Saiyan 4/Mastered Super Saiyan 4: Kaio-ken) & Gohan (Super Saiyan 4/Mastered Super Saiyan 4) *Super 17 (Cell absorbed) vs. Goku (Mastered Super Saiyan 4: Kaio-ken), Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Goten, Pan, Vegeta (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2), Trunks (Super Saiyan 3), & Bulla Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Machine mutants Category:Androids Category:Male Characters